Library meetings
by Eliza-chan450
Summary: I didn't really like my job, but it was simple and easy money. it never required much work, and when I wasn't checking in books or putting them back, I could get my homework done. It was quite and peaceful...at least until he came. Modern AU [Hijack]
1. Eyes

Hiccup drug his pencil across the back of a receipt someone had left, not intending his pencil strokes to be anything.

His other hand was on his cheek, his elbow resting on the desk. Said desk was cluttered with paper, some important, some not, and books still needing to be put back on their proper shelves. At the far corner sat a laptop, a half typed word document and book inventory sharing the screen, the curser on the word document blinking lazily.

Somewhere, the low buzz of a fan filled the almost empty building, along with the occasional rustle of a page being turned.

Hiccup frowned, then waded the ridiculously long receipt that he was doodling on up, throwing it in the nearest trashcan. He then grabbed the nearest stack of books to his left, checked the genre (horror), and walked over to respected area.

Hiccup really didn't like his job. He worked in the town's local library, sorting books and checking in books. It was more work than it looked like, not very exciting, but it was easy money. Not to mention that Hiccup wasn't a very exciting person either.

He was just your average High school kid in his senior year, trying to save money for college. He had messy auburn hair, emerald eyes and thick black framed glasses perched on his nose. Hiccup wasn't his real name, it was Harry, but for some reason he didn't care to remember, people just started calling him Hiccup. The very definition of a nerd, Hiccup was smart, sarcastic, and mostly kept to himself.

Of course, that was before _he_ came.

Hiccup sighed as he slid another book into its place. There had been a lot more than he expected, and they were _fucking _heavy. He let a small groan escape as he looked at the pile still in his arms. There were 10 left, and at least 5 more stacks at the desk.

"I hate this." He mumbled, walking to the other end of the section. That's all he did. Walk back and forth with a giant stack of books in his arms.

Sliding another book into place, he glanced over at the window seats, blinking at what he saw.

A teen who looked to be about his age was sitting in one of the window seats, staring at him. He had a book lying open on his chest with one hand still on it, the other dangling to the ground. His features were illuminated in the dull winter sunlight, especially his white hair. And when they made eye contact, he smirked.

Hiccup went a faint shade of pink, and then turned sharply on his heel. He walked back to the desk, making a snap dision to finish his English essay, sort book's later.

He dropped the books on the counter, and then slid into the swivel chair. Placing his hands on the keyboard, he pushed his glasses up as he started to type.

He worked on his essay for the next 20 minutes till he finally saw the white haired teen leave. Hiccup didn't dare look up till he heard the soft click of the door closing.

He let out a soft sigh, then double checking to make sure he was gone, picked up the stack of books, and continued the task of putting books back where they belonged.

oOo

"Dad?" Hiccup called out as he stepped into the kitchen of his house, only to be tackled by a large mass of fluffy dog. Hiccup tried to catch the black Newfoundland, but with a backpack slung across his shoulder and an AP Chemistry book in his hand, the two fell to the floor with a loud thud.

His backpack landed just to the left of him, while his book went skidding across the floor, smacking against a wall.

"Toothless!" Hiccup laughed as the dog let out a happy woof, trying to lick his face as he held him back.

"Hiccup?" both teen and dog stopped and Hiccup sat up as far as he was allowed to, peering over Toothless' head at his father.

"Hi Dad." Stoick was standing in the kitchen doorway, a look somewhere between amusement and disapproving on his face.

When Hiccup had first found Toothless, battered and starving, he and Stoick had gotten in a huge argument about the dog. Hiccup had finally won, and while he was able to keep Toothless, his father still wasn't 100% on him.

"Gobber and I are going out, so you're on your own."

"Alright." Hiccup managed to push Toothless off him, and then sat crossed-legged on the floor. It wasn't that surprising that Stoick was leaving. He did this pretty much every other day. "When will you be back?"

"Late." Stoick then walked to the door. "And don't forget to lock up." He called before leaving.

Hiccup smiled, and then started rubbing Toothless' neck. "Guess it's just me and you bud." Toothless bobbed his head, following Hiccup as he started to rummage around the kitchen, looking for anything edible.

The only thing he did find was a can of soup. When he took the lid of, his nose was hit with a spicy sent, and looking at the soup, he found it was nothing more than an orange blob, looking nothing at all like it did on the label*, so, he threw it in the trash.

"Great," Hiccup, in a last desperate attempt, opened the freezer, only to find ice cubes and a hunk of stake that was long ago freezer burned. "We're out of food."

Toothless cocked his head. Hiccup ran a hand through his hair, smiling at the dog. "In the mood for takeout?"

In the end, Hiccup ordered a $10 pizza. He ate half of it, and then shoved the rest in the fridge, while Toothless got dog food and some pepperoni from the pizza.

The rest of the night was spent reading and drawing, and any thoughts of the white haired teen vanished from Hiccup's mind.

**A/N:**

**Yeah, I know what you guys are thinking. Another one!? Really!? But it just popped into my head, and I actually have a plot for this one…**

***-Me and my cousin actually had a problem like this, and the soup we found was supposed to have chicken in it, and NOT be orange. We made it, and it tasted absolutely disgusting. **


	2. Name's

Hiccup groaned as he sat in the red plastic chair, the dull throb in his back turning into sharp spikes of pain.

Having an overly hyper Newfoundland jump on your back at 4:30 in the morning because he wanted to go on a walk was not how Hiccup would have liked to start his day.

Hiccup slumped over his desk, covering his head with his arms, silently promising to no one in particular that Toothless would be deprived of fish for the day.

How that dog could eat fish is still a mystery.

"Hey Hiccup." Hiccup moved his arms to see a tall blond slid into the seat next to him. He replied with a sleepy 'Hi Astrid'.

Astrid was his age, his grade. She had messy blond hair that was _always_ in a braid and brilliant blue eyes. She was probably the most popular girl, and Hiccup wasn't entirely sure why they became friends. Might have something to do with him being the only guy who didn't hit on her or that they were more alike then what was first thought. He would also be lying if he said he never had a crush on the girl.

But that was done and over with.

"Well don't you look cheery." Astrid looked over at him, and when she did, Hiccup found himself comparing her eye to those of the teen's he saw yesterday.

_Where the hell did that come from?_ Hiccup shook his head slightly, and then pushed the thought to the back of his mind.

"Oh yeah, having 90 pounds of pure dog jump on your back at 4:30 really cheers you up." Hiccup scoffed, turning his head so he was looking at the blank wall to the right of him. Astrid laughed, and then was cut off as their English teacher, Mrs. Lorie walked in.

Hiccup started to drift off not even halfway through class. He may enjoy reading, but he could care less about the woes of Romeo and Juliet and how love concerns all.

As Mrs. Lorie's voice droned on, Hiccup decide it was time to take his customary 1st hour nap. And with that, he drifted off into the sweet land of dreams.

oOo

"-cup! Hiccup!"

"W-wha…?" Hiccup slowly opened his eyes. Such a shame it was too. He was having a really nice dream.

"Class ended 2 minutes ago!" Astrid was looming over him, hands on her hips.

"That's nice." Hiccup mumbled, letting out an 'ow' as a fist connected with his shoulder. "What was that for?!"

"For trying to fall back asleep!" Astrid sighed, and then shook her head. "Honestly, where would you be without me?"

"Sleeping." Hiccup replied. Astrid punched him in the shoulder again.

"What was that one for!?"

"Your stupid sarcasm." Astrid replied. She then grabbed the back of his shirt and book back, and then dragged him out of the classroom.

oOo

The rest of his day went by without receiving anymore punches from Astrid. This was good, because a sore shoulder was not good when one had a sore back.

She did however slap Snotlout when he threw an idiotic insult at Hiccup during lunch. Hiccup wasn't able to stop laughing till 4th hour, and the only reason he did stop was because his teacher threw a glare at him that, if looks could kill, he would be dead.

Then after 5th hour, Hiccup drove to the library.

Hiccup opened the doors with a sigh, and then eyed the stack of books on the counter with distaste.

" Hello Hiccup!"

"Hello Gobber." Hiccup smiled as the man walked…hobbled? Up to him.

Gobber was a large man, but not in the normal sense. He had a lot of muscle, along with a hook for one hand and a stump for one leg. His story changed every time he was asked how he lost his limbs, so Hiccup wasn't quite sure _how_ he lost them. He had a long blond mustache, and was overall a very friendly man.

The only reason Hiccup had his job in the first place was because Gobber, who owned the library, offered it to him to keep Stoick happy.

"I don't have time to talk to you today, so just get to work, OK?" Hiccup nodded. Gobber shot him a smile, and then went into the back office.

Hiccup watched him for a few more moments, then walking behind the desk, threw his backpack down. _Well, I suppose._ Hiccup reluctantly lifted up one of the stacks of books.

Ignoring the dull throbbing in his back, he ventured on over to the horror section. He never did finish that stack yesterday, and now with at least 6 more books added, his total was back up to 11.

Wonderful.

Hiccup began the routine of putting the books back. He didn't glance over at the window seats this time, and because of that, he didn't notice the white haired teen.

"Well, fancy seeing you here." Hiccup jumped at the voice and the warm breath that hit his neck. He turned around quickly, green eyes meeting blue.

"W-what are you doing here!?" Hiccup whisper shouted. The teen shrugged.

"Well, you were staring at me yesterday-"

"No, you were staring at _me._" Hiccup cut him off. The teen smirked.

"So I was." Hiccup glared at him. "You just looked so board, so I thought, 'hey! Let's go talk to this guy!' But, you left before I could."

"Riiiight." Hiccup drew out the word, causing the teen to pout.

"Fine, don't believe me." He crossed his arms, and then smiled. "I'm Jack by the way."

"Harry." Hiccup couldn't help but smile back. "But you can just call me Hiccup. Everybody does."

"Hiccup." Jack said the name slowly, and then tilted his head. "Do I wanna know why?"

"Honestly, I don't even remember." Hiccup replied. Jack opened his mouth to say something, but a young voice called out his name.

"Coming Emma!" He shouted (at least, as much as you can shout in a library). "Sorry, but brotherly duty calls." Hiccup waved his hand, indicating that it was fine. Jack shot him one last smile, and then jogged off to his sister, who poked her head around the corner.

"Who were you talking to?" She asked. She already had her book, and she held out her hand to Jack, who took it.

"Just someone I met." He replied.

Emma shrugged. "Why didn't you get a book?" she asked.

"Please," Jack grinned. "They're making me read _Hamlet_. I'm not going to be picking up another book for awhile." Emma giggled.

When they reached the check out, Jack punched in the numbers for her, and then slid the book under the scanner. After the receipt was printed, Jack shot one last glance at Hiccup before Emma tugged him out of the library.

**A/N:**

**OK, this one is a little shorter than the last one…I promise they will get longer! There just gonna start out a little short in the beginning…**

**Emma is Jack's little sister…in case you didn't catch on…**

**I don't own rise of the guardians or how to train your dragon.**


End file.
